Question: Daniel had to do problems 34 through 60 for homework last week. If Daniel did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Answer: Instead of counting problems 34 through 60, we can subtract 33 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 27. We see that Daniel did 27 problems. Notice that he did 27 and not 26 problems.